Wiped Clean
by psycochick32
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots taking place in the Dollhouse universe, utilizing the InuYasha cast.
1. Wiped Clean

Wiped Clean

Kikyou leans back onto the bed, eyes glued on the man at the computer. It is time for her treatment and for a moment, she wonders what ails her.

That word – _treatment_ – that she just can't deny.

She hopes the treatment doesn't last long. Naraku is waiting for her – he's always waiting, with that wicked smile and dark, unreadable eyes.

Kikyou feels like she should hate him. Something whispers it in her ear. A louder voice drowns it out, says she loves him and has always loved only him.

The flashes of gold and silver in her mind's eye wisp away faster than she can grab them.

Naraku confuses her sometimes… talking about _the other_ who came before her. _The other_ was smarter, faster, prettier, he tells the people on the phone when he thinks she cannot hear. Kikyou is offended by the remarks; to her face, Naraku says he loves her, loved her first and best.

Which is the truth?

He dodges her questions, playing word games. It amuses him to see her angry, she thinks.

A blue light haloes her head and in a moment, Kikyou is no more than merely memories trapped on a disc of data, a soul frozen forever in a computer.

Kilo – who was once Kagome and may be again one day – rises from the bed. "Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while." Her silver-haired handler turns pained golden eyes on the doll – the clean slate – wondering if she'll ever be herself again.

----

Disclaimer:

I do not own nor rent InuYasha or the characters of. The "real" InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

As for Dollhouse… well, I don't own that, either. That's the property of Joss Whedon and FOX. And Joss Whedon is my hero and I 3 him, just for future reference.

"Wiped Clean" will be a collection of pieces set in an Alternate Universe. The collection is written via prompts for the LiveJournal Community iy_themes.

"Wiped Clean" was written for the "Return" prompt, was first posted to LiveJournal on September 26, 2009. It is 250 words long.


	2. Too Close

Too Close

"There must be a flaw somewhere in the system!" Sango insists. She stares at the assortment of electronics, unwillingly intrigued by the capabilities of the computer.

Topher is affronted. "There is nothing wrong with my work! I built this with my own hands; don't you think I'd notice? I'm a freakin' genius, for crying out loud!"

Sango levels a stern glare at the computer wizard. "You wouldn't notice if you didn't want to see it."

"I'd be fired for not seeing it. Or wiped! They'd send me to the attic because I know too much!" Topher appears close to panic and Sango rushes to soothe his ruffled feathers.

"I'm just saying maybe you're too close to the situation. Have your assistant look at it, maybe?"

Topher snorts. "Ivy is good for the little stuff, not messing with my computer." He can't believe he's questioned by a mere handler. "Why would you think there's a problem, anyway?"

Sango is quiet. "He recognizes me."

"Of course he recognizes you. He's programmed to."

"It's different," Sango insists. "It's like he knows me from before all this!" Her arm sweeps toward the windows, through which she can see a man leading her brother – or the boy who was once her brother – toward the room for a new engagement.

"Maybe _you're_ the one too close to the situation," Topher shoots back snarkily – she's put him in a foul mood. "You're looking for things that aren't there." He waves a disc under her nose. "_This_ holds all his memories. There's not a single one in his head. There can't be. The data doesn't lie."

He turns his back on the lovely handler and begins compiling the data for the boy's next assignment. Dangerous spy-type work, undercover, requiring a compilation of various skills. It's Topher's cup of tea – actually creating people.

The boy – the blank slate – lies back on the bed. His eyes meet Sango's and for a moment, hold a spark of life.

'_Ane-ue?'_ he mouths. Then blue light haloes his head, and she takes him away – more blood to spill, and he will never remember.

----

Disclaimer:

I do not own nor rent InuYasha or the characters of. The "real" InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

As for Dollhouse… well, I don't own that, either. That's the property of Joss Whedon and FOX. And Joss Whedon is my hero.

"Wiped Clean" will be a collection of pieces set in an Alternate Universe. The collection is written via prompts for the LiveJournal Community iy_themes.

"Too Close" was written for the "Bug" prompt and was first posted to LiveJournal on October 17, 2009. It is 350 words long.


	3. Regrets

Regrets

She speaks to him; not in _her_ voice, but with her manner of snarkiness and wit.

Her scent is off; she had once smelled of fresh air, of things carried on the wind. Now she reeks of his half-brother, of a stifled jail-like world buried under the Earth.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

Kagura – Kilo – who was once Kagome and may be again one day, straddles his lap and kisses his chin lightly. "What's going on in that head of yours? You looked like you were hundreds of miles away."

'_More like hundreds of years away.'_ He doesn't share the sentiment. Instead, he begins to trail his hands down her body, stripping away cloth and unveiling preciously soft, untainted flesh.

Her breath hitches in her throat and she murmurs appreciatively as he trails his lips down her neck. He wonders how differently _she_ would taste… and thinks about how he will never know. He was younger then; _'foolish,'_ he can admit now, and he is paying the price for feigning indifference for far too long.

"Sesshoumaru?" She shifts, but he won't meet her wrong-colored eyes. "You with me?"

'_Not really.'_

He clutches her shorter form to him…

…and remembers how _she_ faded away.

OoO**OoO**OoO

A big "thank you" goes out to the voters at the IYFG this last quarter! "Wiped Clean" placed 1st in Best Crossover – I'm blown away, especially as Dollhouse is such a little-followed fandom!

Disclaimer:

I do not own nor rent InuYasha or the characters of. The "real" InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi.

As for Dollhouse… well, I don't own that, either. That's the property of Joss Whedon and FOX. And Joss Whedon is my hero.

"Wiped Clean" is a collection of pieces featuring InuYasha and Dollhouse characters. InuYasha canon events are referenced; the stories are built in the Dollhouse universe. The collection is written via prompts for the LiveJournal Community iy_themes.

"Regrets" was written for the "Away" prompt and was first posted to LiveJournal on November 29, 2009. It is 200 words long.


	4. Sympathy

Sympathy

Miroku watches the woman watch the boy as he is prepared to be wiped.

Another engagement completed, another series of memories to be downloaded into the computer.

Rinse, lather, repeat. Like washing the inside of the boy's brain; his memories will be squeaky clean for the next personality to be downloaded.

Until then, the boy will be empty yet again.

The woman seems aggrieved. His heart goes out to her and he wonders what it would be like to time and time again watch a family member be stripped of everything that made them who they are.

Were.

May be, again, when their contract with the Dollhouse expires.

Miroku has read the files; it was the first thing Adelle, mistress of the Dollhouse, required him to do. The computer genius' new assistant had to know everything about those he'd be working with.

He studies the woman again, his conversation with Adelle still ringing in his ears.

_'Why allow people so close to the dolls be handlers? Isn't it a conflict of interest?"___

_Adelle turned sharp eyes on the new technician. "Not at all." Her lilting accent seems harsher than when they last spoke. "It guarantees the dolls are in the best possible hands. Take Sango, for instance. She could not talk her brother out of joining us; since that failed, she stuck with him and bid us agree to her terms: that she be able to keep an eye on him. She can do that best as his handler. Whereas another handler may get distracted, Sango will not falter."_

It is manipulation at its finest, Miroku realizes. On one hand, he can appreciate it; years as a con artist provide him a unique insight to the world he is now a part of.

On the other… the woman appears so very sad.

Her brother is taken away from her again and again and again; he speaks with her, travels with her… and is never _himself_.

What must that be like? Miroku hopes to sympathize – all the better to win the pretty woman's affections – but knows that even f he had family, he'd never wish to empathize.

At Topher's curt command (the genius is still upset at the new technician's presence), Miroku flips the switch.

The blue light haloes the boy's head. In moments, his eyes turn dull. They flicker toward the woman. "Did I fall asleep?"

Miroku watches the woman gulp, grasping mentally for composure.

"For a little while."

----

A/N:

Dollhouse may have been canceled after this season (*sniffle*) but this will go on!

YOU CAN'T STOP THE SIGNAL! (Wrong fandom, I know. But still Whedon-esque!)

Disclaimers:

I have no official affiliation with InuYasha or the characters of. The "real" InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi (and Viz, and other such companies).

I also have no official connection with Dollhouse. That's the property of Joss Whedon and FOX. Joss Whedon is made of awesome and win.

"Wiped Clean" is a collection of pieces featuring InuYasha and Dollhouse characters. InuYasha canon events are referenced; the stories are built in the Dollhouse universe. The collection is written via prompts for the LiveJournal Community iy_themes.

"Sympathy" was written for the "Light" prompt and was first posted to LiveJournal on December 13, 2009. It is 409 words long.


	5. Visiting Hours

Visiting Hours

"Please."

The one word – so rarely uttered – is amazingly enough to sway the reluctant genius, and for one blessed hour, InuYasha is allowed to spend time with his love.

His _real_ love; her personality in her body, and he's hard-pressed to keep her in her clothes because as much as he _wants_ her, he wants _her_ more.

For sixty amazing minutes he holds her, focusing on their looming future. One more year – one long, painful year – and her contract will expire, and she will be free again; they will be well-off and his vast record will have been wiped.

While he looks to the future, Kagome lives in the now. She inquires after his health and makes him swear he won't turn back to the bottle for solace. He promises; she'll never know if he does, but drinking would take up the precious time he spends watching her.

He's not supposed to know about her "job;" she'll never learn about his.

While rubbing his ears, Kagome asks if he's sure he's sleeping enough; hanyou he may be, but he is still part-human and needs his sleep, she chides.

The timer dings.

Topher sends Miroku to pull them into the room; Kagome cries and InuYasha wipes away the tears as Topher wipes her personality clean.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"For a little while." InuYasha stares into her blank brown eyes and again tries to merge the vivacious woman he loves with the mere husk she was now.

A glass, half-empty, waiting to be filled and drained, time and time again.

"Kago-" He's cut off by the technology expert with a slash of the hand. "Kilo," he corrects himself with a wince, "You should get some dinner."

"It's good to eat healthy," she remarks – so much _her_ and yet not at all.

----

Disclaimer:

I do not own nor rent InuYasha or the characters of. InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and several other companies.

I don't own Dollhouse, either. Joss Whedon is responsible for its awesome-ness… and FOX is responsible for the death of show :(

"Wiped Clean" is a collection of pieces set in an Alternate Universe. The collection is written via prompts for the LiveJournal Community iy_themes.

"Visiting Hours" was written for the "Please" prompt, was first posted to LiveJournal on January 25, 2010. It is 300 words long.


	6. The Truth Is There

The Truth Is There

'_You're not who you're supposed to be.'_

The words – whispered softly in the back of her mind by people she can't name or connect to a face – suggest something is wrong.

'_You can't let them know.'_

Know what?

'_He will protect you like he did me.'_

The last one is murmured as the white-haired man comes near her. Kilo – Kagome – is filled with a sense of… something. An emotion she can't name. Actives are blank slates; actives don't have emotion.

So why does she frown when that person who sounds so much like her says he cared for the voice who isn't really a person at all?

It's all quite confusing, really.

Can a doll be confused?

She wonders and wants to know why she feels when it seems nobody else does; she opens her mouth to ask the nice man but the words choke her and she falls silent.

The man looks at her so sadly; her heart hurts. It's like she can't breathe but when she tries to explain it the words come out wrong, a story of a puzzle she did earlier but she lost a few of the pieces…

"Are you ready for your treatment?"

'_No!'_

----

Disclaimer:

I neither own nor rent InuYasha or the characters of. InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and several other companies.

I don't own Dollhouse, either. Joss Whedon is responsible for its awesome-ness… and FOX is responsible for the death of show :(

"Wiped Clean" is a collection of pieces set in an Alternate Universe. The collection is written via prompts for the LiveJournal Community iy_themes.

"The Truth Is There" was written for the "Whisper" prompt, was first posted to LiveJournal on April 20, 2010. It is 200 words long.


	7. What's Not Said

What's Not Said

* * *

It's not easy seeing the one you love wiped clean again and again, so when they need a break from the heartache, they turn to each other.

"Sometimes, I wish it were me," Sango admits over a cup of tea. "It would hurt less."

"Keh," InuYasha scoffs, "but then who would look after your brother?"

Sango nods resignedly and blows across her cup. The tea, like her inability to do anything for her brother, burns.

"I wish I could just grab him and take him away," Sango suddenly says, slamming her cup on the table and hissing as the overflowing drink hits her fingers.

InuYasha growls softly. "Shut up," he motions toward the African-American man who has entered the coffee shop and now looks at them suspiciously. "Watch your mouth when you're where certain people can hear you."

Boyd - once a handler, now head of security - heads their way. It's no secret he questions the Dollhouse's morally ambiguous ethics, but questioning and talking of running are two totally different things. The first gives you a lecture from the Dollhouse's head; the second gets you sent to the attic.

"I didn't expect to see the two of you out and about."

"Sometimes it's hard to breathe down there," InuYasha says, tapping the side of his nose. Boyd nods affably, but there is a spark of something in his eye that makes Sango and InuYasha uneasy.

Without so much as a 'can I sit here' Boyd orders a coffee and pulls up a chair. Sango shoots InuYasha an indecipherable look and kicks him in the shin under the table. InuYasha snarls; Boyd gives the hanyou his attention, one eyebrow raised.

InuYasha is forced to think quickly. "I just hate waiting." It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth.

Boyd seems to understand - both what InuYasha implies and what he hides.

InuYasha wants to curse; Boyd can hide behind his mask, but he'll never understand the pain of losing someone you love and yet seeing them every day.

"Echo seems to taken a liking to both of your actives," he says, almost conversationally. Nothing Boyd says is ever said without a reason.

Sango's eyes dart to InuYasha; he knows she's thinking, _'I told you so.' _ But to Boyd she just asks, "How is that possible?"

"Anything's possible; you should know that. After all, you work in the Dollhouse."

* * *

Disclaimer:

InuYasha belongs to the genius of Rumiko Takahashi, VIZ, and several other companies.

Joss Whedon is responsible for Dollhouse's existence… and FOX is responsible for the death of show.

"Wiped Clean" is a collection of pieces set in an Alternate Universe. The collection is written via prompts for the LiveJournal Community iy_themes.

"What's Not Said" was written for the "Rebel" prompt, was first posted to LiveJournal on May 24, 2010. It is 400 words long.


End file.
